A system was developed for analysis of multiple antibody response data in paired sera from matched control studies. The system includes an exacting data quality control step and comprehensive statistical testing to compare abnormals with controls, and to detect and flag seroconversions. The serology analysis system has been extensively updated, including improvements in chi-square tests with low expected cell frequencies and in Kolmogorov-Smirnov tests when sample size is small. Ease of use, output displays, and documentation have been improved and updated.